


sleepover game

by seungsmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sleepovers, Smut, Soft Ending, Sub!Chan, chan is a baby boy actually, chan is so needy lmao, crying but not too much dont worry hehe, dom!Minho, idk how to tag it, lololol im nervous about it sorry, minchan, no penetration btw, not too much dirty talk actually, praising, they were friends? hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsmin/pseuds/seungsmin
Summary: stray kids were going to travel next morning and chan's house was far away from the bus stop so he slept at minho's. deeply, he wanted something minho could give him but he was coward enough to tell.





	sleepover game

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi hmmm english is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake AND it's my first time writing a smut im insecure but i hope you enjoy it <3

“still awake?” minho asks.

he was talking to chan, his buddy. chan was sleeping over at minho’s cause next morning they were going to travel with the others 7 and chan’s house was far away from the bus stop where they would be taking it, minho’s was the nearest one. they both were very close so sleeping over was a common thing between them, they even used to cuddle sometimes.

they usually slept together, it wasn’t a problem actually, but that day chan insisted to give minho some space. so minho insisted back, almost begging for chan to be his little spoon, he loved it but again it was a “no” from chan. minho couldn’t understand but that was okay, maybe he was having some troubles or anything.

chan was watching some random movie that was playing on tv placed right in front of the couch. he couldn’t focus, tbh. he was just occupying his eyes and trying to occupe his mind to, better saying. the volume was low so he wouldn’t bother minho’s beauty sleep. but the thing is, minho wasn’t sleeping. he was doing whatever he does alone in his room, on his cell phone, watching something or just jerking himself off. anything just not going out of his bedroom so the lights or noises wouldn’t stop chan from sleeping. it was boring there and it was too early to sleep. he heard chan hit anything and whine right after so he saw it as a opportunity to finally go out.

_

“still awake?” minho asks.

“yeah i can’t sleep” chan replied while arranging the cushions on the couch where we was supposed to sleep.

chan seemed sad. maybe he was anxious because of the travel thing, minho thought.

“wanna talk?” the younger asked, approaching himself.

“nooo, it’s okay” chan forced a smile.

“truly. you know you can talk to me. you even refused to sleep with me. what’s going on, channie~” minho forced a cute voice and started poking chan’s arms.

“minho seriously i’m fine”

“hum so.. wanna cuddle?”

“i said i’m not sleeping with you i’m not in the mood”

“it could be here on the couch i don’t mind but your sad face it’s making my dick sad too” he joked

“shut up!!!!” he pushed minho and took the tv control to turn up the volume. minho wasn’t sleeping anyway so he could watch the movie properly.

“chan listen” minho took the tv control again, looking in chan’s eyes. “what happened?”

“it’s awkward i can’t say it”

“oh god stop we’ve seen each other’s worst side for so long i don’t think anything can beat it”

“it’s just that...” he was refusing to look at minho. “i’m ridiculous needy these days and i’m trying to stop masturbate so often. i’m worse without it i feel so sensible that’s why i said i don’t want to sleep with you. i don’t know what i would do, i don’t know what i would ask. it’s so awkward sorry i feel like my face is going to burn right now”

“oh!” minho was surprised “it's cute actually.” he gently took off chan's hands from covering his face. chan looked so cute. almost-crying eyes, face all red, trying hard not to pout.

“shut up this is ridiculous sorry you can go to sleep now” the elder said between a sniff and another.

“no, wait, i wanna know!!! why did you stop it if it made you feel great at least?”

“i don't know??” he seemed confused “i truly don't. the pain in my dick feels good after all but when i think i'm going to stroke one i stop myself from doing it without any reason so i try to sleep instead. you can say i'm trying self control or just forget i told you this.”

minho laughs. “aw you're such a baby. that's cute. how many days since you don’t touch yourself?” he placed his soft but heavy hands at chan’s thigh, making him go back to nowhere cause there was no scape. minho was too close.

“h-hm.. i don’t know maybe 2 or 3 days?” he was blushing.

“i can’t believe it” minho laughed loud “it’s not even that long and but you’re like this???? giving yourself to anyone who offers to touch your petty cock?” his hand become heavier, chan was almost stop breathing. 

“n-no minho, please, listen-” he tried to explain himself but minho grabbed his thigh with strenght.

“sure, baby. no words can save you. you wouldn’t tell me if you didn’t want me to feel bad about you. you could have lied or something but you made sure to look ridiculously needy. is this what you want, uh?” he quickly touched chan’s cock without a warning “you want me to touch you, don’t you?” chan was trying hard to don’t feel anything. closing his legs or idk he was doing just to lie to himself but he left out a groan. a small and low one, but minho was close enough to hear. “oh baby, i got you. you’re so easy. you can’t even say anything. come on, say it.” he let go of chan’s dick and looked him in the eyes. chan was shaking in embarrassing. he knew he wanted it but couldn’t give it too easy. “won’t say it, hm? so i guess i’m going to sleep right now, you can fuck yourself then” minho lifted up on the way to his room. his dick was hard but he was proud enough to leave chan alone and do it on your own.

“minho please” chan grabbed minho’s armed. his eyes were sad. “you know i want it”

the younger took the other’s hand, letting go of his arm. “what? what do you want? you’re a coward. you can’t say it. how am i supposed to help?”

“please help me i can’t take it any longer” chan was grabbing his own dick so hard it was about time for him to start feeling the pulsation coming from it.

“don’t take your shorts right now. take off your shirt and listen to me.” he was holding chan’s face with one hand and the other was holding the elder’s dick, making him stop from touching himself. “be a good boy, hm? just do what i say. nothing more, nothing less. now get up and sit on my lap, start griding.” chan did as minho said.

he started grinding slowly, feeling every detail and every breath coming out from the younger’s mouth. minho was controlling chan by his hips. “you can moan if you want to. i don’t mind” so chan let go a loud and heavy moan. he didn’t know how long he could take just feeling minho’s dick from their clothes, it was a good feeling but it was painful. minho seemed unconcerned while kissing and biting chan’s pale skin. 

“p-please”

“what? use your words”

he was almost crying. for real. he wanted to be fucked so hard.

“f-fuck me”

“not right now. lay down for me, pretty” they switched positions so now chan was on minho’s hands. it was worse this way, but he wanted it.

“be good, ok? remember what i told you. you still can’t touch yourself until i say so. be quiet, put your hands wherever you want just don’t put it on your dick. do you hear me?”

chan agrees with his head but wasn’t enough

“say it or i’ll stop right now”

“y-yes i heard you. i won’t touch it”

minho was on his knees while chan was sitting on the couch, all open. the younger made sure to take off the other’s short while placing a wet little kiss switching from the left and right leg. he started using his hands again. “fuck” chan thought holding back a thousand moans, trying to be quiet. it was hard. more than he thought it would be. minho’s hands was being used to scratch chan’s stomach, thighs or anything that would appear in front of him. he wanted to see pain and pleasure. his mouth now was on chan’s dick. that skin was so soft he felt like he could give a lot of dark bruises so he did. chan groaned at the first bite. it was too much.

“don’t be a bad boy, honey. you were doing great, you don’t wanna screw it, huh?”

“fuck minho. fuck. i can’t take it.” chan said with tears falling from his eyes. he had a serious look from getting tired of it. tired of needing minho’s cock inside him and not able to have it.

“oh, such a slut, what a dirty mouth” minho laughs “you better start jerking yourself alone right now. i won’t touch you. also, you better not cum until i say so. if you do, it will be too bad and you don’t want it, i suppose. now start it.”

sadly, chan placed his hand on his red swollen dick and started moving it up and down. alone. he wanted to go hard but minho would stop his hands if he did.

“look at me, baby. look in my eyes while you do that. no rush.”

“c-can i.. can i please moan?”

“sure, kitten, just make sure to not cum yet”

“t-thank you”

it was almost impossible for chan to look at minho while doing so dirty in from of him. first because it felt intense enough, his eyes were heavy. second because he was shy. minho’s look at him was as dirty as this scene. biting and licking his own lips while watching chan fading. everything for him. just for him. 

the older one started crying again when he felt he was about to come but thankfully minho was already going to take care of that. “you’re a weak bitch, aren’t you? answer me” that time it was him holding chan’s dick and masturbating him so fast that chan would come in like 10 seconds. “yes i am. please let me cum” he was begging hardly. minho enjoyed seeing the desperation. “come for me, baby, be good.”

chan did it without hesitation. finally. he was finally free. he was finally being touched. he was finally cumming.

“can i kiss you?” he asked minho, shaking. he needed it.

“sure, come here” minho tapped on his legs, telling chan to sit on him, he didn’t mind if chan was all covered with cum and tears. he had fun and he liked it. before kissing he pressed his thumb on chan’s cheeks and caressed it. “you’re beautiful” he said seriously. 

“and so are you, sorry for not being enough. sorry for causing any problems” he kissed minho in a intense and soft way. his lips felt so good he could just live there. he tried to push away so they could breath but minho pulled him closer. “you are enough, kitten. you didn’t cause me any problem. you’re good. you’re more than good. i’m glad you told me why you were sad. i’m glad i was able to help you. but right now, would you help me, hm?” they kissed again. minho’s hands was carefully climbing chan’s back. 

“i would love to” now it was chan’s time to work. he pulled off minho’s underwear and started stroking him. the moans took over the place and it sounded like a beautiful song. chan used his mouth to help the younger come faster. he knew he was a good sucker. he was even more sure after hearing minho letting a loud “oh fuck baby you’re doing amazing, i’m gonna cum” and he did. they threw themselves on the couch and started breathing heavy. everything was calm now. they knew each other more than before.

_

it was morning, the sun entered by the window. they were cuddling.


End file.
